Unconditional Love
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: This is my take on a conversation in 'The Finger' and continues on to 'Crash and Burn' and so on NS story - it'll get there. A bit of coarse language.
1. All is fair in love and war

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them ...just borrowing them for the story :)  
  
This is my take on the comment made by Nick and Sara's response to it in 'The Finger' It sort of carries on after that as well to 'Crash and Burn' and if you guys want me to continue...it's totally up to you then it'll will ...continue ?! hehe :) *grins* well I'll shut up and let you read and make your minds up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's a bit of a coincidence, though, don't you think? Catherine just showing up at the diner. It's not like she knew I was going to be there."  
  
"I knew." Nick replied walking off to place a phone call. Sara looked at Warrick before hitting him in the shoulder and walking off with a huff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara walked into the locker room and as faced with Nick.  
  
"Hey." He greeted formally.  
  
"Hi Nick." She grinned trying to lighten the mood. "Anything big planned for today?"  
  
"Sleep." He responded simply pulling his shirt over his head before throwing it into his duffel bag and pulling out a fresh shirt from his locker.  
  
"Fine sight for a lady." She grinned at his well-sculptured stomach. He didn't respond other than to turn away from where she was and pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up before turning back and zipping up his bag.  
  
"Have a good day." He said picking up his bag and turning to leave. She stopped him by grabbing his arm.  
  
"Hey! What did I do?" She questioned anger beginning to build at his cold shoulder treatment of her.  
  
"Nothing. Have fun with Hank." He said bitterly pulling himself free of her grasp and storming out nearly running Catherine down on his way out.  
  
"What was that?" Cath asked, used to a kind and caring Nick.  
  
"I wish I knew." Sara sighed. "Have a great day." She attempted a smile before leaving the locker room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what do you do?" The brunette woman questioned.  
  
"Pardon?" He said coming out of his daydream and realising his date was talking to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She queried running a hand down his arm. He tried not to flinch at her touch. He glanced at her briefly before looking up and found his eyes locked with the one person he really didn't feel like facing. He held her gaze only breaking from it when his date ran her hand down his face causing him to flinch slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." He forced a smile onto his face as he glanced at the lady in front of him unsure of her name. Kate? Cathy? Kaitlyn – that was it. He looked up to where Sara had stood and noted that she was with Hank and that they were being led in his direction causing him to visibly shudder wishing that the chair would just make him disappear. This would do nothing to help his image in her head. In truth this was his first real date since Kristy but she didn't know that so she'd think it was just another notch on his belt. The waiter walked past that was leading Hank and Sara. He could hear Hank talking.  
  
"Hey babe isn't that your co-worker Nick?" He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye not trusting himself to meet her gaze again.  
  
"Hi Nick." He heard hank greet him. It took him a lot of self-control to stop himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey Hank." He replied trying not to voice his hatred for the man. It went straight over Hank's head but he saw Sara shudder slightly. "Sara." He nodded. "This is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn my co-worker Sara and her boyfriend Hank." His comment laced with contempt.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn." Sara smiled trying to be nice while not liking the situation at all.  
  
"Yeah nice to meet you." Hank grinned in his slimy way. Nick bit his tongue hard to stop himself from saying something he knew he'd regret.  
  
"Enjoy your meal." He said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah you too." Hank replied ushering Sara to where their waiter was waiting patiently. He didn't trust that man at all – he just screamed slime ball and Nick couldn't believe Sara was so oblivious to it.  
  
"They were nice." Kaitlyn's bubbling voice broke him from his thoughts. He wanted to just leave and go home and watch the Discovery Channel.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Alright." She smiled back. He motioned for the waiter and asked for the check – not wanting to be in the same room as Sara and Hank. He paid the check promptly and escorted Kaitlyn out. Not trusting himself to look in the direction of where they were seated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She saw him leave with the girl he'd introduced her to – Katie or Kaitlyn or something. She tried to return her attention to Hank who was trying to tell her a story that he was very involved in telling. She sat there nodding occasionally and smiling pretending that she was actually listening when her thoughts were actually on Nick and the way he'd been acting towards her lately. Ever since...ever since she'd met Hank. She turned her attention to Hank who was looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Sorry?" She asked knowing she'd missed a question.  
  
"I asked if you're feeling alright." He said looking at her.  
  
"Sorry – I'm just really tired." She said apologetically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick and Sara tried desperately to avoid having any contact with each other over the next few weeks. Warrick noted the tension between the pair but chose not to mention it out of fear of being confronted by the temper of either of them.  
  
"How's Hank?" Nick chose to ask one morning when they were the only tow in the locker room. This time with Hank not present he did nothing to hide the disdain he felt towards the man that dripped off Hank's name when he said it.  
  
"Fine I guess." She snarled back. "How's Katie or whatever her name is?"  
  
"I don't know probably good." He said flinging his locker open and began pulling his belongings out of it.  
  
"Good to see you're keeping up with your reputation Nick. Date them, bed them, and then ditch them."  
  
"Oh fuck you Sara. Not that it's any of your business but the last time I slept with someone was Kristy. So why don't you go and fuck your perfect man Hank." He yelled picking up his stuff and storming out of the locker room. Sara didn't know what to do. She knew she'd gone way too far as she let the words he'd yelled at her with such anger sink in – 'the last time I slept with someone was Kristy.' Echoed in her head. She shook her head and tried to push it to the back of her mind wanting to go home and curl into a ball and just let the world pass her by.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Though the tension seemed to ease between Sara and Nick over the following months they were nowhere near back the flirty friendship they'd shared before. She was upset with herself for not being able to comfort and be the supportive friend to Nick that he'd needed after the incident with Nigel Crane occurred. There was still a lot of unexpressed and unresolved tension between them yet it was his doorstep she found herself standing on after having a few drinks with Catherine after finding out about Hank. To be truthful she'd had more than a few drinks and was feeling quite emotional. Which was what Nick was confronted with when he opened the door after being woken from his sleep to find a crying Sara. Any bitterness he had towards her flew out the open door as he eloped her into a hug whispering soothing words into her hear. When she finally calmed down he ushered her inside and shut the door before leading her to the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
"No one loves me." She sobbed. "And you hate me because I've been suck a bitch to you." She looked at him tears threatening to spill once more.  
  
"Ssh Sar, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm sorry I've been a bastard." He sighed kissing her forehead. "Did something happen with Hank?" She shuddered at his question.  
  
"Don't mention that son of a bitch's name around me."  
  
"Sorry. Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"*He* was using me to cheat on his girlfriend. God how could I have been so stupid to think someone would actually want to date me." She scoffed.  
  
"Sara I'm so sorry." He said hugging her closer. "And for the record there are a lot of guys that would love to date you."  
  
"Who?" She questioned him  
  
"Greg, Archie, Bobby D..." Sara interrupted him by snorting.  
  
"Yeah but the one person I want doesn't want to date me."  
  
"I'm sure he does. Maybe he's as scared as you."  
  
"Pft." She responded yawning.  
  
"Come on you need to sleep off your alcohol." He said standing up and pulling her with him.  
  
"See you want to get rid of Sara too." She said her eyes beginning to water again not realising in her drunken emotional state that she'd referred to herself in third person.  
  
"I'm not trying to get rid of you Sara. You're staying here." He said leading her down the hallway towards his room. He left her sanding for a moment as he opened a draw and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers. He ushered her towards the bathroom and handed her the clothes shutting the door behind him. She emerged a few minutes later swimming in his clothes. He said nothing as he put her in his bed and pulled the sheets and comforter over her. Kissing her forehead he turned to leave when he felt her hand grab his.  
  
"Stay." She said in a child like voice.  
  
"Sara..." He tried to protest.  
  
"Please?" She begged. He nodded and walked around to the other side and lay down pulling the sheets and comforter over himself. Sara immediately clung to him and snuggled close.  
  
"I love you Nicky." She whispered sleepily before sleep finally claimed her. He sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too Sara." He whispered in response before he fell asleep as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoookay so that's done :) hehe let me know what you think...I appreciate all reviews and I just love reading peoples comments *grins* Adios :oP 


	2. Waking from a drunken slumber

DISCLAIMER: Still just borrowing them :) *grins*  
  
WOW hehe so I've been sort of quiet the past few days ... I have been...lurking?! Haha yeah I fought with a wall and lost so I've been nurturing my knuckle and it's finally up to typing so I thought I might as well post another chapter to this...who knows if you like this another chapter may mysteriously spring up *grins* thanks to everyone that review made me happy :oP  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sara woke totally unsure of where she was. Not only that she had an intense pounding in her head which to her felt as if it would be off the Richter scale. She didn't dare open her eyes fearing where she might have ended up. The last thing she remembered was going for a beer with Catherine. Maybe she was at Catherine's. But then if she were there surely it would be noisy with Lindsey. She nearly screamed when she felt an arm snake around her waist and the warm breath of someone in her ear.  
  
"Oh god." She said in her mind immediately fearing the worst. Like she'd engaged in a one-night stand. She noted that she was dressed thought, so that didn't really go with the one-nightstand idea. Finally she built up the courage and opened her eyes. The first thing she looked at was the arm that was wrapped around her waist. It looked as familiar as any arm could look. It was tanned and nicely sculptured she noted. There was nothing distinctive about it, no watch or anything. She glanced around the room and a picture on the bedside table caught her attention. It was of her, Warrick and Nick. She was at Nick's. All at once memories of the events flooded her memory. How she'd found out about hang, going for drinks with Cath, turning up drunk at Nick's door in tears. She really didn't want to face Nick.  
  
"Damn it." She muttered as she fought the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
"Sara?" Nick asked willing himself to wake up. Sara panicked. She really didn't want to face him. Nick finally came out of his slumber and noticed where he was in proximity to Sara. He sat up quickly and glanced at her. His panicked look turned to one of concern as he saw how vulnerable she looked. She stared back at him and the tears that were threatening to spill finally cascaded down her face. She quickly turned away from him not wanting Nick to see her cry again. As she tried to get the tears to stop she felt his arms wrap around her – pulling her close to his body. Sobs raked her body and he whispered soothing words until they finally subsided.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered as she wiped her nose with her hand.  
  
"Hey it's ok Sar." He replied kissing her hair. "How about some coffee?"  
  
"That'd be great." She replied. He could tell from her voice that she was smiling.  
  
"Alright. Make yourself at home." Nick said pushing himself off the bed and walking towards the bedroom door. Before he left through it he offered her a smile that she couldn't help but return. He left the room and Sara lay back on the bed with a sigh. She chided herself for drinking too much before she slowly got up from the bed. As she stood the throbbing in her head return and seemed to have increased. She left the bedroom and wandered into the bathroom checking her appearance in the mirror. Her face was a mess and Nick had seen her like this. She cursed to herself at her messy appearance before washing her face. When she was satisfied she looked somewhat presentable she wandered out to the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee was coming from.  
  
"Hey." Nick greeted her and handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." She accepted the coffee and glanced down at the cup not trusting herself to look him in the eye. He just stared at her as she sipped the coffee avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Talk to me Sara." Nick finally asked breaking the awkward silence that hung over the kitchen.  
  
"Nick I..."  
  
"Please trust me." He almost begged.  
  
"I do." She sighed. "I've got the feeling I've already told you everything."  
  
"That was drunk Sara. I want to hear everything from sober Sara; well ok a slightly hung over Sara." He stated with a smile on his face. The corners of Sara's mouth moved upwards slightly.  
  
"Fine. Where should I start?"  
  
"How about why you were drunk Sara." He said concern etched on his handsome face. She sighed once more.  
  
"You know the case I was on? With the old lady that drove into the restaurant?"  
  
"Kamikaze Granny?" Nick smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Well Hank was on the scene – out with some woman. I didn't mind at all when I found out – hell I was too busy commending him for his work. I had to interview her, Elaine. She had a picture of her and Hank looking a little too friendly." Nick looked at her sympathetically knowing exactly where this was heading. "I asked her about it and she told me all about her perfect boyfriend Hank and how he was taking her on holidays soon." A stray tear made it's way down her cheek. "I talked to Hank and he said he was sorry. It really upset me and Cath suggested going for a beer to cheer me up."  
  
"But you didn't have just one beer." Nick finished. Sara nodded weakly before the tears spilled down her face again. Nick set his coffee down and pulled her into hug and began soothing her once more. It took him a while to notice that he too had tears trickling down his face but when he noticed he wiped them away before Sara had a chance to see.  
  
"God I'm a mess." She said has her sobs tapered off. Nick pushed her out of his embrace leaving his hands on her biceps and studied her.  
  
"Nope, still looking pretty beautiful there Sidle." He grinned. Sara couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face nor the blush that onto her cheeks.  
  
"Uh thanks." She grinned.  
  
"More then welcome. Sar, don't let Hank get to you all right? He's not worth the pain."  
  
"I guess I realise that deep down but it was good. I mean I finally had a life outside of work and no one bugged me about being in at work all the time. But then I lost you." She sadly grinned. "You never liked him much did you?"  
  
"To be honest Sara I hated him. There was just something about him. Hell he can't be much of a man if he can't handle the smell of a decomp." He grinned.  
  
"I should have payed attention to what you said. God I'm stupid." Sara replied letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Hey he charmed everyone. Warrick liked him, Cath did as well."  
  
"But I didn't pay attention to you Nick and I trust you."  
  
"Want me to beat his ass?" Nick grinned trying to ease the situation. Sara sobbed and laughed at the same time.  
  
"I don't think the Sheriff or Grissom would like that. Besides I wouldn't like not having you at work anymore."  
  
"Glad to see I'm appreciated." He winked. She grinned and wiped her face on the shirt she wore. "I expected that shirt to be returned washed Sidle. It's covered with tears and snot." He joked causing Sara to laugh once more.  
  
"I promise. I should...I should go."  
  
"Uh uh." Nick shook his head. "You're staying here with me Sar. Both have the night off we're going to have a long evening of the Discovery Channel."  
  
"Nick I don't want to impose any more then I have."  
  
"You're not imposing. I want you to stay. Besides we have lots of catching up to do. I seem to remember we were quite pissed at each other the past months."  
  
"Did I say how sorry I was for that?"  
  
"I believe that was said among the other drunken mumblings." He grinned. "I told you then and I'll tell you again now – you don't have to be sorry, I was an ass and I apologise. I've really missed you, you know having you to talk to."  
  
"I've missed you too." She smiled weakly. "I believe you said something about the Discovery Channel."  
  
"Yeah. Just one question." He looked at her seriously. "Why did you come to my house?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd care." Sara responded simply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hope you enjoyed it...more could come :) if you want to review I'd like it *grins* I'll shut up now. 


	3. The kiss that rocked Nick's world

DISCLAIMER: Yeap sadly I still am not the proud owner of CSI!  
  
Man firstly thanks to everyone that reviewed *grins* I love reviews hehe! I was *feeling the love*! Sorry it's taken ages to update I'm sick sick sick! Yeah I'm feeling incredibly yucky...I still am but I decided I'd be nice and update since I got so many nice reviews. So if this sucks blame it on the sickness :) hehe  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You hungry?" Nick broke the silence that had fallen over the pair as they sat watching 'Myth Busters'.  
  
"Now that you mention it..." Sara trailed off as she grinned at Nick.  
  
"Well what do you want Miss Sidle?" He grinned back.  
  
"Pizza?" She suggested knowing that she needed something extremely greasy at that moment to help her still queasy stomach.  
  
"Ok, meat lovers?" He replied cheekily.  
  
"Absolutely I love all that animal produce." She countered. Nick chuckled in response as he picked up the phone and dialled the number from memory.  
  
"Hey. Can I have a large veggie pizza with extra cheese please." He winked at Sara as he gave his address before he hung up.  
  
"How are you going to cope without meat?" Sara giggled after he hung up.  
  
"I don't know. You're lucky I love you Sara." He grinned and noticed something flicker in her eyes at the last words he spoke. It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something in her eyes that made him wonder if she'd wanted him to say the words truthfully instead of the playful manner in which he did actually deliver them. As if that were true, he chided himself. If only she knew how much he really wanted to say those four words to her and have her say them back.  
  
"Is there something wrong Nick?" Sara questioned studying his changed demeanour.  
  
"Huh?" He snapped from his thoughts.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sorry. Do you want a shower or a beer?" He asked in response hoping that Sara would accept his answer. Sara knew he wasn't being truthful but decided against pressing the issue given their recently resolved friendship.  
  
"Uh yeah maybe the shower. I'll get back to you on the beer though. Maybe after I've had some pizza my stomach will allow one. Just don't let me get drunk again." She grinned and he chuckled in return.  
  
"So a shower. Um do you want some clothes?"  
  
"Yeah that'd be good thanks." She nodded. Nick stood up and walked into his bedroom and returned with yet another Texan shirt and a pair of light pink track pants.  
  
"These better not be yours Nick." Sara laughed at the pants and Nick joined in.  
  
"No they're one of my sister's pants. Left them last time she visited."  
  
"One of them came and you didn't introduce me?" Sara fake pouted.  
  
"Well we weren't exactly talking. She came down after the Nigel incident." He sighed.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Sara said truthfully. "God Nick I wanted to be there for you but I just wasn't sure what was happening. I felt so bad not being able to comfort you, it must have been shit."  
  
"Yeah well it's behind me." He said curtly causing Sara to wince. "There are towels on the cabinet. Take your time."  
  
"Thanks." She replied not wanted to start an argument. Decided maybe to approach it after her shower. Nick sat on the couch and cursed himself for the way he'd treated Sara. In truth it had been shit. He'd never felt so alone in his life after the Nigel incident and that was why his sister had flown in to visit. It took so much of his strength to stay in his house and fight the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Not having Sara there to comfort him hurt him. He wanted her to be the one to comfort him and tell him that it would be all right like he'd done when she'd turned up on his doorstep. Sure he could have turned up on her doorstep, he'd contemplated it numerous times but thought the better of it not wanted to risk a confrontation with Hank. Things were different now though, there wasn't Hank anymore and he needed to get over his issues and support his friend. She was apologising and he'd bit her head off.  
  
"Fuck." He said out loud.  
  
"Easy there cowboy." Sara exclaimed from behind him causing him to jump.  
  
"Sorry I thought you were in the shower." Nick replied after his heart slowed.  
  
"I was, finished now." She flashed him a grin hoping to assure him she wasn't offended at his comment. Nick grinned back. He didn't realise he'd been mulling over his thoughts for that long.  
  
"Sar, I'm sorry for nearly biting your head off." Nick said softly.  
  
"Hey I deserve it. I wasn't there for you – hell I'm surprised you haven't yelled your lungs off at me for everything." Sara laughed trying to ease the tension. He let out a sigh of relief and smiled weakly at her and stood up facing her.  
  
"I'd never do that Sar."  
  
"I know, that's why you're such a great person Nick." She walked over to where he was and tentatively ran a hand down his chiselled jaw before leaning in and lightly brushing his lips with hers. The doorbell broke them apart and Nick stood there not sure of what had just transpired between them.  
  
"The pizza?" Sara questioned after recovering first.  
  
"Yeah." Nick said staring at her unsure if that had just happened. He shook his head and walked over to the door. Opening it to reveal the pizza deliveryman. Nick still in shock paid the man quite a bit more then was necessary and took the pizza and shut the door. Sara ambled out of the kitchen two beers in hand and grinned at Nick. She placed the two beers on the table and sat down waiting for Nick who was still somewhat dazed. He snapped out of his reverie and walked over to the table and set the pizza down and sat down grabbing one of the beers.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Uh yeah. You can pick one."  
  
"Ok." She jumped up and kneeled in front of the TV and looked under it where Nick kept his DVD collection. He couldn't help but stare at her pink track pant clad bottom as she poked around trying to find a movie. What had she meant by that kiss? It was probably just a friendly apology kiss he resigned.  
  
"What about this?" She questioned holding a movie up for his approval. Tearing his gaze from her ass he looked at it.  
  
"Yeah that's fine." Sara stood up and grinned at him as she put the movie in.  
  
"This is my favourite movie."  
  
"Is that so you can ogle the two main actors?"  
  
"Well for your information I do happen to like ogling Johnny Depp." She grinned and sat down next to him and grabbed a slice of pizza. Nick ate his pizza and tried to focus on the movie but his mind kept slipping back to Sara and back to the kiss. Deep down he knew he shouldn't read into it too much, maybe she was still drunk he reasoned. This negative attitude didn't stop him from staring at her. Sara could see out the corner of her eye that Nick was staring at her. He had been since she'd kissed him. It was starting to be distracting as she wanted nothing more then to kiss him again, but thought best not to.  
  
"Nick." She said for the third time finally catching his attention. He knew that he'd been caught staring and blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If it'll stop you staring I did just kiss you." She grinned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well let me know what you think...I love reviews *hint hint* I'm going to post another N/S story soon hopefully to help ease the withdrawals I know some of you like me are having *grins* ok I'm going to go and try and sleep off my sickness *hugz* 


	4. Patience is a virtue Nicky

DISCLAIMER: yeah I still don't own them...doesn't mean I don't want to :oP  
  
Howdy dudey :) thanks to everyone that reviewed ...made me feel loved :) *grins* ah you know before I wrote this chapter I was reading all the latest S/N stories and they all have snickers bars in them! I was craving one badly...so being the person I am I went and bought one and it really cured my craving :) *grins* damn you all for writing about them! Hehe! I'm finally not feeling AS sick so I thought an update was in order to celebrate :oP I'll shut up now!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nick chuckled to himself before responding.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up for me there Sara."  
  
"Well if it stops you from staring at me..." She grinned.  
  
"You know it's going to make me stare at you more because now I'm going to be wanting to do that again."  
  
"I'm sure that if you watch the rest of the movie you might get a treat at the end."  
  
"Sara!" He groaned wanting nothing more then to kiss her again.  
  
"Patience is a virtue Nicky." She cooed from her seat before turning back to the movie with a smirk on her face. Nick groaned once more and tried to turn his attention back the movie. It wasn't doing a very good job of distracting him from the fact that Sara had told him that he might get a treat at the end of it. He was focused on the timer cursing that she'd picked such a long movie. Sara watched him out the corner of her eyes. Watching as he glared at the timer urging it to move faster then it was. Nick was so focused in trying to make it move faster that it took him a few moments to realise that the time was standing still. He braved a glance in Sara's direction and noticed that she was holding the remote looking directly at him.  
  
"Uh, Sara?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied innocently.  
  
"Didn't you want to watch the rest of the movie?"  
  
"Oh I've seen it several times."  
  
"Oh..." Nick said unsure of where this was heading and didn't want to be presumptuous.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking I should go home." She said trying to keep a straight face as she observed his face. He was desperately trying to mask his desire for her.  
  
"Oh..." He replied again unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"Mm I have some washing and other cleaning that I should do."  
  
"Sar, your house is immaculate." He managed to get out with a bit of a moan.  
  
"Is it? I mean it's not like I have anything else today so I was thinking I should give it a bit of a clean."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Nick nearly exploded he tried to keep his frustration out of his voice. "Sara you're killing me here!"  
  
"Really? How come?" She grinned brazenly.  
  
"Sara you know I've been thinking about kissing you since we started this movie an hour thirty three minutes and twenty four seconds ago."  
  
"Nicky where you watching the timer?" She grinned knowing that she was causing him distress.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled.  
  
"Well if you've been thinking about kissing me why haven't you moved closer?" Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't know what you meant by the kiss." He sighed.  
  
"Well I think you've got a pretty good idea now. How come you're still all the way over there?"  
  
"Sara?" Nick questioned meekly knowing that if she got any closer to her he wouldn't be accountable for his actions. Sara just smiled at him as if giving him the permission to do whatever he wanted. He tried to casually move closer to her, trying to hide the fact that what they were about to do scared the hell out of him. As he got as close as possible he offered her a grin, which she couldn't help but return.  
  
"Sara you've got to know that ... I uh...man." He stuttered.  
  
"What's this? Nicky the ladies man extraordinaire stumbling for words."  
  
"Yeah well I was trying to set the records straight about that anyway." Nick paused and looked at her seriously. "You've got to know that I've liked you for ages Sar. I really really like you. Man...and when you went out with Hank, god this is going to sound bad but I wanted it to end. I didn't like him and I wanted nothing more then to be in his shoes."  
  
"Well Mr Stokes I really really like you too. I guess..." She paused for a moment as if trying to judge if her next statement would make sense. "I guess I just didn't want to see what was right in front of me. Hell we could of saved ourselves a lot of time couldn't we?"  
  
"A lot of heartache too." Nick countered having finally found words.  
  
"That too." She grinned and moved her face closer to his. He grinned back and moved closer as well savouring the build up to their first real kiss. As their lips were about to meet Nick's house phone rang. They sprang apart.  
  
"Ignore it." He mumbled before moving back closer to her. Both let out a sigh as the ringing stopped. Moving closer once more as Nick's answering machine announced he was unavailable but to leave a message. Their lips were so close when Grissom's voice boomed from the machine.  
  
"Nick, it's Grissom. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Nick chuckled at the irony. "I need you in to work ASAP. I know it's your night off but we really need you. Anyway if you can get onto Sara and pick her up I need you both to go and meet Cath. If you call her she'll give you directions." In typical Grissom style he simply hung up rather than offering a goodbye, much less a thanks.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." Nick groaned leaning back on the couch annoyed as hell that yet again the moment had been broken.  
  
"Typical. I get a night off that I actually want to take off and I get called in." Sara sighed.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to come – I can say you're sick or something." Nick offered trying to make the situation better for one of them.  
  
"It's ok. Besides at least I'll get to still spend the night with you." She grinned and winked.  
  
"I suppose that'll make it enjoyable." He grinned back.  
  
"We're going to have to drop by my place to get some clothes. I don't think turning up in pink track pants would go down too well." Sara added causing Nick to laugh.  
  
"All right, I'm going to take a really quick shower and then we'll go and stop by your place on the way. We better hurry though."  
  
"You're the one that needs a shower."  
  
"Shut up you."  
  
"Go shower stinky. I'll clean this up." Sara giggled standing up only to be pulled back down.  
  
"I want a rain check on that kiss. When there are no distractions – I'll unplug the phone, dismantle the doorbell what ever I have to do to make sure there's nothing to stop me from getting to kiss you."  
  
"Can't wait." Sara grinned before standing back up. "Shower NOW!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Nick said also standing up giving her ass a playful slap before heading to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm too young to be a ma'am." She called after him before collapsing back onto the couch with a sigh. "Damn." She muttered to herself. "I've got it bad for him." A sentiment that was shared by Nick about Sara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lala there you go...another chapter! *grins* if you like...you never know another chapter could appear soon :) hehe well it will anyway but I like reviews *hint hint* 


	5. Knock knock, who's there

DISCLAIMER: hmm I still don't own them :(  
  
_Woo so yes I've been slack and haven't updated. I've either been lacking serious writer's block or I've been too busy. I just haven't updated, I'm ashamed grins but here you go I'll let you start reading!_

* * *

"Come on he's a really great guy you'll have an excellent time!" Sara made sure that the locker room was empty before her next statement.  
  
"Nick why are you trying to set me up with someone after we just kissed well the intent was there to kiss?" Nick grinned.  
  
"I was just testing the waters." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't test it too much or it'll get remarkably tepid." She warned trying to keep her lips from turning upwards.  
  
"Oh really? For your information I would have set you up with me." Nick winked at her grabbing his things from his locker. "Come on, we need to go see Cath." Sara grinned before picking up her things and following his handsome form out of the locker room.

* * *

Shift was excruciating for both of them. They'd agreed on the way to Sara's apartment to meet back at Nick's after shift so they could discuss what was going on between them. Both secretly wanted simply to share the kiss that had been promised. As Nick entered the locker room he found Sara chatting to Warrick as she put stuff away in her locker.  
  
"Hey Nick man. You want to go hit some golf balls?"  
  
"No can do War, I've got plans."  
  
"Oh yeah who's the lucky lady? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Maybe so." Nick replied simply taking his jacket out of his locker.  
  
"I'm intrigued Nick you've got to tell me who you're ditching me for!" Warrick continued. Sara stood watching the exchange with interest.  
  
"No can do man, I'll see you next shift." He grinned at Warrick. "See you Sara." Nick added before leaving the locker room.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Warrick said turning to Sara. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why would I know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want to find out. Listen Sar I'm really sorry about the whole Hank thing."  
  
"Me too." She smiled weakly at Warrick. "What's done is done. See you at shift." She waved leaving Warrick alone to wonder who it was that Nick was going out with.

* * *

Nick sat on his couch waiting for Sara. He was beginning to get impatient and the show he was watching was doing nothing to keep his focus from thinking about what he and Sara were going to talk about. Sara had just gotten out of a relationship, a bad one at that and he didn't want to push her into anything she wouldn't feel comfortable. Finally giving up on the show he decided to make some breakfast for himself and Sara. She'd told him that she was going to go home first and take a shower but then she'd be over as soon as she could. After inspecting the contents of his fridge – or lack there of he decided that omelettes would be the safest thing seeing as he didn't trust half the contents of his fridge. He had just flipped one when the doorbell rang. Nick couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips as he made his way to greet the person on the other side. It wasn't however whom he thought it would be.  
  
"War, hey!"  
  
"Don't sound so excited to see me." He grinned.  
  
"Sorry I just wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Oh yes the mystery girl. Going to tell me about her yet?"  
  
"Nope." Nick smirked. "Not to be rude but why are you here?"  
  
"You, rude? Never Nick." Warrick chuckled. "I won't invade you any longer. I just came to give you your cell phone. You left it in the locker room on the bench."  
  
"Thanks War, would have hated to feel Gris's wrath for not being able to be contacted." Nick said as he took the cell phone from Warrick and shoved it the pocket of his pants.  
  
"Well then you're lucky you have a friend like me." He grinned. "If you want to repay me you can tell me about your girl."  
  
"How 'bout breakfast? Thanks for bringing this round but if you don't mind I'm cooking."  
  
"Ok Mr. Domestic I'll see you at shift and we'll discuss my breakfast."  
  
"Can't wait." Nick laughed.  
  
"Later bro." Warrick replied as he walked off waving goodbye. Nick waved goodbye his eyes flicking around the street hoping that Sara wasn't going to arrive and be greeted by Warrick. When he was satisfied that there was no sign of her he shut the door and sprinted into the kitchen hoping that his omelette wasn't burning. Ask he flipped it onto the plate his doorbell rang again. Not bothering to put the plate down he went to the door.  
  
"Warrick man, I'm not going to tell you who she is!" He stated as he opened the door to find an amused Sara.  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea about who she is Mr Stokes." She grinned.  
  
"Hey." He grinned back. "I thought you were Warrick, he dropped my cell off and was trying to find out about my plans."  
  
"Ok. Is that for me?" Sara asked eyeing the omelette in Nick's hand.  
  
"Why yes it is." He grinned.  
  
"Talk about service!" She replied walking inside making her way to the counter. Nick shut the door before turning and admiring her retreating form. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and made his way into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.  
  
"Mm this is so good Nick."  
  
"Good to hear." He winked at her over his shoulder as he poured his mixture onto the fry pan. Both were silent as Nick finished making his omelette and Sara at hers with gusto. By the time Nick sat down to eat his Sara had finished hers and sat watching Nick. He caught her staring and raised an eyebrow at her as he took a mouthful of his food. She let out an audible sigh before se began talking.  
  
"Before you say what I know you're going to, I'm not trying to use to get over Hank. I just got out of one relationship and I...I don't think I'm quite ready to jump into another." Nick's heart sank a little and he tried not to show it but Sara caught it. He didn't dare look at her; rather he found his plate incredibly interesting. "Nick, I really like you. I really, really like you. I just don't want to rush things and risk ruining our chances. God I'm not doing well explaining this am I?"  
  
Nick finally looked up at her and saw her panicky expression.  
  
"Sar I understand. We both don't seem to have much luck with relationships and you just got out of one with the prick Hank. You want to take things slow so nothing gets ruined" He was relieved when she looked a little more relaxed. "For the record I really, really like you too Sar." He grinned. Sara let out the breath she had been subconsciously holding and grinned back at him. She stood up and walked to where Nick was standing at the counter, his plate in front. As she got closer he looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Just because I want to take things slow doesn't mean we can't have the promised kiss I've had my mind on all shift." She smirked. She captured his lips with hers before Nick had a chance to reply. They broke apart breathless with grins etched on their faces. Nick was first to find his voice.  
  
"Wow. I think we can definitely make this work."

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed my long overdue chapter :oP I promise to try and update faster with the next chapter :) hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the fun, nice reviews grins _


	6. The pounding sensation

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own them ...only in my dreams :oP  
  
_Hey hey :) woo this is the speediest update I've done in a while! Hehe I have really bad writers block but hopefully I'll get out of it soon! Ha! I'm off to Australia Zoo tomorrow...I can't seem to stay away :oP hehe ahh well without further ado here's the next instalment :) ENJOY!  
_

* * *

"This is nice." Sara said as she snuggled closer to Nick on the couch.  
  
"Yeah." Nick said kissing her head as he idly played with her hair. They remained that way until the TV show they were watching ended and Sara looked up at Nick as he emitted a soft snore. She grinned and leant up and kissed his cheek lightly causing him to stir. He opened his eyes and offered Sara a sheepish smile.  
  
"I should go. You're tired." Sara offered.  
  
"You can stay." He yawned. Sara bit her lip as she contemplated the pros and con's of staying and looked at him weakly. Reading her expression Nick responded. "Totally innocent. Just sleep – you look tired too baby." She yawned involuntarily and grinned at him.  
  
"Ok so I'm a lot more tired then I thought."  
  
"Come on, let's go to sleep." He said pulling himself and Sara off the couch. Nick led them down the hallway towards his bedroom. As they entered the room Nick let go of Sara and opened his drawers and offered Sara a shirt and some sweats.  
  
"What no pink ones?" She smirked.  
  
"I don't know where they are, I could look for them if you want them?" He grinned.  
  
"I'm disappointed Nicky, but these will do." She yawned and walked into the bathroom to change. Nick stripped down to boxers and pulled out another shirt for himself. Sara emerged from the bathroom as he pulled the shirt on. They climbed into the bed and shared a soft kiss goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Nicky."  
  
"Mm g'night Sar."

* * *

Nick awoke to a pounding. For a brief moment he thought his roof was going to fall in again until her realised it was someone at his door. He carefully moved from under Sara and stretched as the banging continued.  
  
"Yeah, yeah hold your horses I'm coming." He muttered to himself. Walking down the hallway the banging increased and finally stopped when Nick opened the door revealing an aggravated Grissom.  
  
"Grissom, to what do I owe this pleasure." He yawned.  
  
"I woke you." Grissom stated the obvious not bothering to offer an apology. "I've been trying to call you but you cell keeps going to voice mail and you home phone to your answering machine."  
  
"I turned my phone off, I was sleeping. Shift doesn't start for another four hours." He added after a brief glance at his watch.  
  
"I know. I need you to go and meet Warrick here." Gris stated handing Nick a slip with an address on it. "Do you know where Sara is?" Nick glanced out onto the street and saw Sara's Denali a little way from his place. He was surprised Grissom hadn't noticed it.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Nick who was at the door." Sara called padding sleepily down the hallway. Nick sighed and looked at Grissom.  
  
"She's right here." He said stating the obvious and gaining a look of disbelief from Grissom.  
  
"Oh hey Gris, what's up?" Sara asked yawning as she tried to become fully conscious.  
  
"Sara." He nodded curtly still unsure what to make of the situation. "You and Nick need to meet Warrick at a scene."  
  
"Alright." She turned and headed back down the hall not bothering to see if Gris had anything further to say. Grissom looked at Nick expectantly wanting to know what he'd just witnessed.  
  
"We were watching a movie, trying to cheer her up after Hank." He explained simply.  
  
"Hank?" Nick shook his head. For such a great CSI Grissom sure had a way of missing things.  
  
"You know Peddigrew, the paramedic Sara was dating."  
  
"Oh right. They broke up?" Nick nodded. "You two need to get to that scene." Grissom added and gave a slight nod as a goodbye. Nick chuckled to himself at his supervisors people skills – or lack there of as he closed the door. He walked back down the hallway towards his bedroom and found Sara in the bathroom washing her face.  
  
"Well that wasn't half awkward." He stated leaning up against the doorframe.  
  
"Yeah. What did you tell him?" Sara asked looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Just that we were watching a movie and fell asleep."  
  
"You know you need to get ready." She smirked.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was hoping for a good morning kiss though."  
  
"Nick, its afternoon."  
  
"Well an afternoon kiss then." He said flashing his perfect smile that made Sara's insides squirm.  
  
"If it'll make you get ready then I suppose we can process that request." She grinned a big gap tooth grin before walking to where the door. Leaning down he captured her lips in a passion infused kiss that left them both breathless. "Now get moving Mr. I'm going to run home and I'll meet you at the scene."  
  
"Ok." Nick grinned and leant down for another mind numbing kiss.  
  
"We've really got to get going Nick." She mumbled as they kissed once more. "Where's the address?"  
  
"It's on the table. I'll see you there babe." He grinned as he kissed her for a final time. Sara shook her head and grinned. Grabbing her things she quickly scribbled the address onto a piece of paper and headed to her home.  
  
Nick grinned as he stripped down to take a quick shower. He couldn't help but hum some nameless tune that had found its way into his head. Sara Sidle really liked him. He was kissing Sara Sidle the woman that had been on his mind ever since she joined their close knit team. Thinking back to the shameless flirting they had done since she'd joined he couldn't help but think that if he'd confessed his feelings for her earlier that a lot of heartache could have been prevented. He sighed, there was no point dwelling on the past and anyway he could kiss Sara now when he wanted. That thought brought a smile to his face, which faltered when he thought back to Grissom. There was no doubt he was going to be watching the pair closely for any signs of anything more then a friendly relationship now. So maybe he wouldn't be able to kiss Sara whenever he wanted. They'd just have to spend plenty of quality time together outside of work. Starting with a date after shift. He grinned at his plan and turned off the shower trying to clear his thoughts of Sara so that his mind would be clear for the crime scene.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that :) thanks to everyone that has reviewed thus far...really appreciate the kind feedback grins_


	7. Inquisition

_Hoo boy I've been really slack with updating :oP thanks to everyone that reviewed thus far and I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update I don't even think I have a good excuse as to why?! But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_DISCLAIMER: Sadly still don't own them! :( _

* * *

"Nick, wait up!" Warrick called walking quickly to catch up to Nick.  
  
"Yeah War, what's up?" Nick questioned stopping in the almost empty hallway.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Sara?"  
  
"No man. How come?"  
  
"Well you've gone from biting each others heads off every time you're in a room alone to working like you used to – finishing each others sentences. Seem to have become buddies again pretty quickly."  
  
"I'm just trying to help her after Hank. She turned up on my doorstep drunk man." Nick whispered trying to make sure no one else in the lab could hear him.  
  
"Drunk? Cath said they went out for a drink."  
  
"Well she evidently didn't stop at one drink. She was totally drunk."  
  
"Sara? Our Sara?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Shit." Warrick exclaimed a little to loudly grinning sheepishly when several staff looked in his direction. "How's she doing now?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"God I can't believe I liked that guy. You can understand why I find in weird man. I mean you're hardly talking one moment and then the next you're best friends again."  
  
"Well we got over the issue." Nick could see Warrick thinking for a moment before he said his next comment.  
  
"The issue that lasted the entire length of her relationship with Hank?" Warrick smirked knowing he'd found the issue by Nick's facial expression.  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"No point in denying it Nick. I've seen the way you look at Sara."  
  
"Drop it bro."  
  
"Oh no I can see I've hit something here."  
  
"What did you hit War?" Both men snapped around to find a grinning Sara.  
  
"Nothing." He answered quickly.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm being lied to. Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What did he hit?"  
  
"Uh his elbow?" Nick hazards a guess.  
  
"Back to you Warrick?"  
  
"Yeah I hit my elbow." He nodded.  
  
"Urgh! You guys are impossible." She shook her head with a grin on her face. "I've finished entering the bullets it you guys want to come and watch a light show."  
  
"I've got to go see Archie about the liquor shop surveillance."  
  
"Later bro." Warrick called as Nick made his exit knowing full well what Warrick meant by later bro.  
  
"Bye Nick." Sara called.  
  
"Let's go see the light show." Warrick said flashing a big grin at Sara.  
  
"Ok but not until you tell me what's got you so happy."  
  
"Life Sara." He grinned walking into the room followed closely by a totally confused Sara.

* * *

"Hey guys." Sara managed to get out before yawning.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Nick grinned broadly at her, which Warrick noticed and tried to keep the smirk off his face.  
  
"You want to come to breakfast with us?"  
  
"Um I think I'll pass and let you two men have a manly discussion seeing as you were hell bent on leaving me out of it earlier." She grinned.  
  
"Your loss Sara. Going to pass up the opportunity of breakfast with the hottest CSI's!"  
  
"I bet you tell yourself that every day don't you Warrick?" Sara smirked getting a chuckle out of both men.  
  
"Nick I'll meet you out in the parking lot I need to ask Gris something before we head out. Have a good rest girl." He said dropping a quick kiss on Sara's forehead before leaving the pair alone in the locker room.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come to breakfast?" Nick questioned moving closer to Sara.  
  
"Yeah I'm really tired." She yawned again as if to emphasize her point.  
  
"Oh ok." Nick said trying not to look too disappointed. Sara glanced quickly to the door of the locker room before closing the remaining distance between them and kissing him briefly but a kiss full of promise. Nick couldn't stop the goofy grin that made its way to his face.  
  
"I'm just really tired Nicky."  
  
"Ok that's fine. How 'bout I come around and make you dinner before shift?"  
  
"That sounds like an offer I can't refuse. A hot guy in my apartment cooking me dinner – what more could a girl ask for?"  
  
"So about 4.30?"  
  
"Sounds good." They both took a step apart as the locker door swung open and Catherine ran in.  
  
"Hey Cath."  
  
"Hey Nick, I've got to run Gris and I are catching a movie." She said opening her locker and grabbing her coat before running back out.  
  
"Is there something going on with those two?" Nick questioned.  
  
"No idea but I know you better get going or Warrick is going to get suspicious and annoyed."  
  
"He already is suspicious and I'm quiet certain he'll be well on his way to being annoyed." Nick grinned. "So I'll see you at 4.30, have a good rest, a really good one."  
  
"Ok you horny teenage boy you." She called in return as he grabbed his belongings and headed out the door with quick smile and wave as he left her alone in the locker room with her thoughts.  
  
Things had moved quickly between them. She'd only just broken up with Hank and had her heart totally broken. Nick was different, she new about his reputation as a ladies man but he was one of her best friends. It was risky to continue on with this relationship – what if he cheated on her as well. Sara remembered well what he'd shouted at her months ago about how not that it wasn't any of her business but he hadn't slept with anyone since Kristy. That was a long time ago and he'd obviously changed a lot since then. She didn't know if she was ready for a new relationship but then there was something different about Nick. He truly cared for her and if she wasn't sure of it before the way he'd helped her over the past days surely had. Nick Stokes the hunky man from Texas really liked her. It was possible for her to kiss Nick – something that she'd wanted to do since moving to Vegas. A wide grin spread to her face. That hunky man from Texas was coming over to cook her breakfast in seven hours fourteen minutes and twenty-two seconds she calculated after checking her watch. She quickly grabbed her belongings and left the locker room wandering out to her Denali with one of the widest grins she'd had on her face in ages firmly fixed there. Her inner voice was screaming – Nick Stokes liked her!

* * *

_Once again sorry for the delay and thanks to everyone that has reviewed...hopefully I'll update a lot sooner! :)_


	8. The show down

_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything sadly :( I really wish I did though!  
  
Soo sorry about the delay! I don't have a good excuse again just that I'm sorry! Thanks to the people that reviewed makes me feel like my writing is appreciated :) well without further ado I hope you enjoy this! :)_

_

* * *

_  
"So what are you making?"  
  
"Teriyaki Stir Fry."  
  
"And that doesn't have meat right?"  
  
"Sara would I make you something with meat in it?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you trust a Texan?" She grinned as she watching him slicing vegetables.  
  
"Don't insult Texan's Sar, don't forget who has the knife." He smirked at her.  
  
"Can I do anything?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So you're just going to make me sit her."  
  
"Yeah you were doing a good job until you started bugging me."  
  
"Well you could always leave if I'm bugging you."  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" He questioned setting down the knife and walking to where she sat on the counter.  
  
"No." She pouted resting her hands on his shoulders playing idly with the collar of his dark blue shirt.  
  
"Good cause I really don't want to leave." He grinned and stepped in between her parted legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but grin back before leaning in and capturing his lips in a commanding kiss. Nick finally broke the kiss and they both groaned at the loss of contact.  
  
"I need to finish making dinner babe."  
  
"It better be a good meal." She scowled as he left her embrace and went back to preparing the meal. "Can I do anything now?"  
  
"You can sit there and look pretty." He grinned and noticed her scowl. "Or you could set the table and get that scowl off your face!" Nick reprimanded her.  
  
"Fine." She muttered and got off the counter and began pulling items out and began setting the table. Nick chuckled as he watched her busy herself making sure the table was set perfectly whilst stirring the mixture.  
  
"That's smells really good." She stated as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.  
  
"Why thank you ma'am - just wait till you taste it."  
  
"Can't wait." She grinned and rested her head against his back inhaling his unique scent that she loved.  
  
"Is the table perfect enough?" He grinned which earned him a playful slap.  
  
"Shut up you. I'm hungry is it done yet."  
  
"Yes Miss complainer it is. Now let go of me so I can serve it up."  
  
"I don't want to you smell yummy." She whined.  
  
"I thought you wanted dinner not me." Nick grinned as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Can I have both?" She smirked as she weaved her arms around his neck and he leant down and kissed her. They traded kisses for a short time before they broke apart both breathless.  
  
"Eat now and more of that later." Nick stated before breaking out of the embrace and turning back to the food. He took the fry pan out and served it onto the waiting plates before returning it to the kitchen where Sara still stood admiring his form.  
  
"Were you checking me out?" He questioned breaking her from her trance.  
  
"I'm not going to inflate your ego anymore Stokes." She smirked and walked to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked and waited for a response. When she didn't receive one she looked over her shoulder at Nick her was openly staring at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sara questioned and he broke out of his trance.  
  
"Not staring at you and not complimenting you to inflate your ego anymore." He quipped. "I'll have a soda." He added grinning at her slightly bemused face.  
  
"You're such an ass." She said as she shook her head and returned to the fridge.  
  
"Yes I do have a nice ass don't I?" He quipped back again earning a chuckle from her.  
  
"Yeah you do, it's very fine Mr Stokes." She grinned before leaving him in the kitchen to eat the meal.  
  
"So you like my ass?" He said following her out.  
  
"You're a vain man."  
  
"No I was just asking because I really like yours." Nick chuckled as her face turned a dark shade of red.  
  
"Can we drop this, I want to try your stir fry."  
  
"You're the one that brought it up Sara."  
  
"Oh shush you." She chided as she took a big bite of the food. "Oh this is so good!"  
  
"Well I know what to do if I want you to moan." Nick grinned.  
  
"There are other things too but I'll let you find those out after dinner." Sara smirked as she watched Nick's face become amused and shocked at her statement.

* * *

"You know you could have stopped staring at me in the bathroom."  
  
"Why I was just admiring your ass. I thought we agreed we liked each others." Nick chuckled as the talked in hushed tones in the locker room. "And that jumpsuit really looked hot on you."  
  
"Nick those are the most unflattering things ever."  
  
"Well I beg to differ. It's not like I'm complaining about you staring at my ass and don't deny it I saw you."  
  
"Yeah well I like your ass." She whispered leaning up to kiss him quickly. "Come on lets go. I really want some breakfast."  
  
"Alright, I guess I'd be stupid to deny a beautiful woman breakfast." Nick stated as he took his jacket from his locker and closed it waiting for Sara to do the same. They made their way out of the building saying their goodbye's as they passed people.  
  
"Sara." A voice called as they exited the building that caused her to stop immediately and for Nick's fists to clench.  
  
"Hank." She stated icily.  
  
"Listen, I uh I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"I really don't think there's anything to say Hank."  
  
"I just want you to hear me out."  
  
"She said she didn't want to Hank just leave her alone." Nick stated angrily not having to mask his hatred for this man any longer.  
  
"Oh it's the wonderful Stokes. So is Sara your latest flavour of the month?"  
  
"You're a fucking ass Hank."  
  
"Why are you running to him Sara? He's a womaniser."  
  
"What and you're not Hank? You fucking cheated on her!" Nick yelled not even bothering to try and contain his anger.  
  
"Oh like you can talk Stokes you and all your different women she deserves better than you. Come back to me Sara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Elaine but you're the one – we're meant to be."  
  
"No Hank." She stated trying to keep her anger and tears inside.  
  
"So you're going to be one of Nick's hoes." That was the final comment and it struck a nerve with Nick who lunged himself at Hank tackling him to the ground. He didn't feel anything until he was pulled off Hank blood trickling from his nose. Warrick held a seething Nick back while Brass held an equally angry Hank back who was looking far more hurt then Nick.  
  
"Let it go 'bro." Warrick stated trying to calm Nick down.  
  
"Fucking cheating scumbag." He said in between his deep breaths.  
  
"What's going on here?" Grissom's voice broke through the commotion. It was only then Nick realised he was going to be in a lot of trouble. He braved a glance in Sara's direction who was standing a slight distance away with tears streaming down her face with a look of disbelief at what had just happened. Good work Nick, you've really fucked up now. He chided himself.

* * *

_WOO ANGRY NICKY :) hehe well I hope you enjoyed it, I just watched that episode with Hank the skank in it today and it just filled me with such hatred for the guy :oP anyway I love reviews hint hint :) hehe and I promise to try and update soon._


	9. The verdict

**DISCLAIMER:** Still own nothing, am just giving them a trial run :)  
  
_Ok so I was going to update really soon but alas a surprise visit from my sister sort of slowed the process down :oP but here is the next instalment :) BIG thanks to everyone that review I'm glad you're enjoying the story thus far!  
_  
_**Forensicsfan:** hehe I'm sure the guy is really nice, sad he got cast as a prick :) ah well hopefully he'll get a nicer role in the future :oP_

_

* * *

_  
"So tell me what the meaning of that display out in the parking lot was?" Grissom asked peering over his glasses at Nick, Sara and Hank.  
  
"Stokes lunged at me and started attacking me!" Hank exclaimed casting a glare in Nick's direction. Nick bit his lip to stop himself from starting another argument still not having calmed down completely from the fight.  
  
"Nick?" Grissom questioned looking at the member of his team who generally took quite a lot to get angry.  
  
"He was trying to defend me Gris." Sara spoke up from where she was seated in between the two men, hoping the distance between them would stop issues from arising.  
  
"Sara this has nothing to do with you, it's ok." Nick hissed trying to stop Sara from being involved anymore then she had to be.  
  
"Is this true?" Grissom directed this comment at all three occupants of the room. Nick sighed.  
  
"Yes. Peddigrew was making some comments aimed at Sara and myself and I snapped."  
  
"See he admits to starting it." Hank called outraged that Nick was not getting reprimanded harshly.  
  
"Shut up Hank." Sara sighed wishing that none of this had happened.  
  
"I've called your supervisor Mr Peddigrew and it's up to him what he does with you. You'll have to decide whether or not you want to press charges. Personally I feel that the bruises and cuts will be enough punishment for both of you however it's in your hands." Grissom stated and gave him a firm look. "I'll expect that you stay away from my CSI's unless you're on a case. You can go." Hank scowled before standing up and exiting the room throwing a glare in Nick's direction, which Nick returned with equal hatred.  
  
"I don't know what he said, and I don't want to know for that matter but you of all people should know that violence doesn't solve anything Nick. It's up to Hank whether or not he presses charges but personally I don't think he will." Nick sat still his jaw firmly set. "I don't want to have to do anything but under the circumstances I believe a weeks leave without pay for the moment is adequate. I'm sure you've learnt something from this and I don't want you anywhere near Mr Peddigrew"  
  
"Ok." Nick nodded, knowing that Grissom was being extremely generous.  
  
"I'll see you in a week then, I don't want you anywhere near here until then and if something comes up regarding Mr Peddigrew pressing charges I'll keep you posted."  
  
"Thanks Gris." Nick nodded his jaw still clenched as he stood and made his way out. Sara also stood and was about to follow him out when Grissom stopped her.  
  
"Sara can you stay a moment please?" Sara nodded and shot Nick a quick glance before turning back and taking a seat in the same one she'd just vacated. Nick closed the door behind him and was immediately met by his two concerned co-workers.  
  
"What the hell was that about man?" Warrick asked concern etched on his handsome face.  
  
"I fucking hate that guy." Nick sighed trying to let go of the tension he still felt.  
  
"You made that pretty clear." Cath smirked trying to lighten the mood. "How's your nose?" She added. Nick touched his nose gingerly and cringed at the pain.  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Well you got in a lot more punches to his face. Pretty boy Hank is going to be sore for a while." Warrick grinned. "What's the punishment?"  
  
"A week off without pay for the moment – it could change if Hank presses charges or someone feel it isn't happy that that's enough." Nick sighed.  
  
"You're lucky Nicky, you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I know Cath, I know. He just, he just really pisses me off."  
  
"What did he say to get you so riled up?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"The nerve of the guy to insult Sara when he's the one that cheated on her." Nick seethed as Warrick and Cath shot each other a knowing look.  
  
"Easy Nicky." Cath soothed.

* * *

"Are you ok Sara?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You might be needed to make a statement in case Mr Peddigrew decides to press charges so you might want to do that soon so you won't have to be worried about it."  
  
"Ok." She nodded.  
  
"Are you sure everything is ok?"  
  
"Yeah it's ok Gris, Hank is just an ass." A slight smirk made it's way to Grissom's face.  
  
"Ok, you might want to steer clear of him always and I'm sorry things didn't work out but from my observations Nicky's a much better guy."  
  
"How did you...? Never mind." She flushed standing up and walking to the door. "Thanks Gris." Sara smiled at him before exiting his office shutting the door behind her.  
  
Her three co-workers met her in the hallway. Two of who offered her a smile before excusing themselves leaving only Nick.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"What the hell was that Nick! You could have gotten fired or seriously hurt!" She yelled in a firm tone while trying to keep her voice relatively quiet so as not to attract unwanted attention.  
  
"I'm sorry." He offered meekly.  
  
"I don't know whether to hit you for being such an ass or kiss you for defending my honour." She added a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
"If we're voting I'd want to go for the second." He grinned slightly for the first time since the fight.  
  
"You would." She smirked. "How's your nose?" She asked reaching out and touching it gently causing him to recoil at the pain.  
  
"Sore, I don't think it's broken though."  
  
"That was a really stupid thing to do Nick."  
  
"But..." He sighed. "I know, I know."  
  
"We should get some ice on your nose and I'm still really hungry."  
  
"I am really sorry about that Sar. Hank he just...he's such an ass."  
  
"I won't disagree with you on that." She smirked. "Come on cowboy let's go." Sara said walking out towards the car praying Hank had used what little common sense he had and left already.

* * *

_Ok so the punishment wasn't that harsh but don't kill me :) hehe I just don't want Nicky to get in too much trouble cause he's too darn cute! Once again thanks to everyone that has review up until now and I fingers crossed will update much faster with the next chapter :)_


End file.
